1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric fireplace, especially to a touch electric fireplace.
2. Description of the Related Art
When the technology progresses everyday, the electric fireplaces are potentially displacing the traditional fireplaces. However, means for operating the electric fireplaces mostly adopts a mechanical switch or a flimsy button. Such mechanical switch and flimsy button provide a short using life, and they are typically built with unsatisfactory appearances. To make matters worse, the switch and the button are unable to be compactly assembled with plane glass or arc glass. Accordingly, the existing electric fireplaces basically do not cooperate with glass or isolator, so means of a touch control is also unavailable. In fact, the flimsy buttons and the mechanical switches have to be installed after an opening is defined on a front housing of the electric fireplace. Obviously, afore installation is difficult; therefore, the design of electric fireplace is limited, and the research and development are also restricted, which further affects the electric fireplace industry. Gradually, the existing electric fireplaces can not satisfy users who tend to get quality products. Further, since the existing electric fireplace defines its flimsy button or mechanical switch at the opening of the front housing, the transparent isolator can not be formed into a compact plane or a convex. Subsequently, the front cover on the transparent window of the electric fireplace will be designed monotonous, which is accordingly unattractive and unsightly.